


Face of the Movies

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Light-Hearted, Movie Night, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The Wraiths gather for movie night, and Face has regrets.





	Face of the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Any, any ensemble, group movie night."

_“Promise me that you'll stop this from happening again, my lord,”_ the boy onscreen begs with his dying breath as he collapses into the Emperor's outstretched arms, “ _My father killed me for supporting your Empire. You must rid the galaxy of evil people like my parents.”_

 _“Of course, my child.”_ The leader of the Empire sounds mournful. _“Your bravery is appreciated, and your betrayal will be avenged. Would but that I could save you myself...”_

A final sigh, and the boy's body goes slack. The Emperor bows his head in sorrow, and the screen fades to black.

Faces does his best not to gag as the lights in the rec room come up. Around him, titters come from other members of Wraith Squadron. But there's another sound too. Raising an eyebrow, he turns in his seat toward its source.

“Tainer, are you _crying?_ ”

Nestled in the seat next to her boyfriend, Tyria pats Kell's knee. “He's sensitive,” she coos.

“A kid died; it was sad!” Kell insists, desperately dashing moisture from his face.

Face groans and flops back in his chair. “I can't believe it. That movie is _awful._ The writing is bad. I wasn't even a good actor back then.”

“So modest,” Ton retorts with a grin. “What shall we have next?” He holds up a collection of datacards. “ _The Black Bantha_? _Jungle Flutes?_ ”

Face can only groan again as Tyria gives Kell a peck on the cheek and leans forward to take a look at the options. “ _Chubar?”_ she exclaims, grabbing one of the cards. “I _adored_ that show as a kid! For years, I imagined having a pet Bilar like the main character _._ ”

Face's mouth drops open, and he yelps, “Where did you even _get_ that? It was never released for purchase!”

“Not legally.” Ton winks. “And most of us don't exactly feel bad pirating from the Empire.”

“This is definitely what we're watching next,” Tyria decides, moving to put it on.

“Lady's choice,” Ton agrees, glancing back at Kell. “And it shouldn't be as emotionally draining for the more easily hurt among us.”

Kell curses him halfheartedly. Face follows suit. He doesn't know why he agreed to this.


End file.
